Spyro origins
by spartianfox
Summary: the untold story of our favorite charicters! everything up till and after the games!


**SPYRO ORIGINS: #1: CYNDER**

The sun was setting over the dragon city as a wise red dragon stared over the plains. He saw a greenish cloud approaching unnaturally fast. "They're coming…" he whispered as he remembered an old prophecy: the dark lord would come for the legendary dragon, and try to enslave him to harness his power. If this happened the world would be lost. He had to interfere. So he went to the nesting tower where the dragon was nested. Aquiana greeted him as he entered the tower.

"good evening Ignitus! What brings you to the tower this fine summer night? You have already come for the reports this week." He could only sadly look into her eyes. She saw this and knew what this meant.

"you have come for the purple dragon, haven't you?..." he nodded.

She rose from the nest and cradled the egg one last time before handing it to Ignitus.

"hide him well Ignitus. We will distract them for as long as we can." And with that he nestled the egg in his satchel. And dove from the tower and flew away. Aquiana rose from her nest and started to speak.

"girls! We need to start hiding the eggs in the safe hold! There will be dark soldiers here soon!!!" they all quickly rose, and started to gather the eggs when suddenly, there was a large explosion, and minions started to leap into the tower. They fought them off as best they could but they soon they had all been struck down. And they could only watch as they slowly passed, as their eggs, their entire life's commitment, an entire 13 years of work, was destroyed. All except for one: an egg that was laid just that night. An egg that was dark purple, almost black. But in the light of the fire, looked purple. Then the commander of the dark lord climbed into the tower, and took this egg. As he walked away the mother of the egg, Twilight, tried to speak.

"WHY?...why do you do such…such horrible things?"

He turned and said

"I only do as I am told." And blasted Aquiana with fire, destroying her. almost as if it was a mercy kill. because the other mothers, were left to slowly suffer as they past. The egg was taken to the dark lord and was hatched. An adorable black and magenta baby dragon was born. She was named Cynder. The dark lord needed a way to control his minion. So he forged jewelry for her from platinum.

"hold her." He commanded

"SIR?'" the commander hesitated

"do as you are told!" he yelled as he caused his minion pain for not obeying.

He took the chick in his hands. She was only the size of a crow. He didn't feel right getting ready to hurt her. But he had to do what the dark lord said. Cynder was sweet. Completely innocent. Not even the slightest clue what was about to happen. the dark lord pulled the suit from the ashes of the forge.

The commander looked at the small chick and she chirped at him and cocked her head. He didn't want to do it for he remembered what it was like for him. First he had a choker, it glowed red as it came out of the fire. It was to control her speech and her fire. He clamped it on to her neck and she screeched in pain as it fused to her. He did the same with bracelets, anklets, and a tail ring. By the time he was done she barely had the strength to stand. They clamped blades on her wings and tail, and they were sharpened and polished. He now had complete control of her. But it was not over. He needed her to be competent and now. She was only a hatchling. He took her to a chamber powered by a great rainbow gem. He laid the exhausted hatchling in the chamber, and the energy pulsed into her. The change was dramatic. She aged a hundred years in a second. It was so dramatic, that there were markings on her that were discolored, a shade of light blue. She was now as large as the commander. She lay on the spot rapidly gaining strength when suddenly the gem broke exploding into millions of little gems flying across the world. The dark lord looked out over the plains watching them scatter about.

"hhm… pity. I feel sorry for the fellow that has to gather those… anyway, how did she turn out?" he turned to her and the commander. She was an adult dragon now and she was slim, dark and petit.

"RISE MY MINION!!! And do my bidding!!!"

She arose in pain with eyes glowing.

"master…"

He was shocked to hear her voice.

"a DRAGONESS?!?!? HOW!?! HOW DID YOU GET ME A FEMALE? The legendary dragon is a male! Why do I have a female!?!"

"I don't know sir. It was the only one left! There- wait… there was an empty nest! Ignitus beat me to it! Sir, let me fetch this missing egg! I will-"

"no! you will do nothing… wait… this could work to my advantage! I could capture the legendary whist he is young and weak, and then breed an army! COMMANDER! SEND FOR GNORK! AND THEN, assume your duties as finished!"

Then he looked to Cynder. Hmm… this could defiantly work in my favor… in more than one way… then, Cynder, the real Cynder, could only do as told, while she watched on the inside as she obeyed.

More to come!!! I will have a art show once the story is finished!!! R AND R!


End file.
